Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to center console assembly having a storage compartment with a lid and a fray. More specifically, the present invention relates to center console assembly with a tray configured to removably attach to the lid of the center console assembly.
Background Information
Center console assemblies in vehicles are typically provided with a storage compartment and a lid that pivots between an open orientation exposing the storage compartment and a closed orientation covering and concealing the storage compartment.